Distant Dream
by lostvindications
Summary: Short stories about Takumi and Misaki and the years they shared together.. Through pain and hardship that now only seems like a distant dream...
1. Eternity

"_No matter where our lives lead us, I'll always be holding your hand."_

Two linked hands in the warm summer grass showed prof of that statement. Two hands that will share an intertwined bond for all eternity, even when the earth comes to a screeching halt and the stars engulf the world into a fire pit of hell. And if that day is to ever come, they will save their last motion to grab a hold of each others hand and squeeze tightly.

He watched his sleeping princess laying next to him, mouth askew, bangs moving ever so slightly in the soft wind. Ten years ago he put her through so much pain, but he swore on his life never to hurt her ever again, and protect his dearest thing till death to their part, and even when such a day comes he will be doing the same in his after life. He will never dare leave her side ever again.

"_Promise me that..."_

With his free hand he brushed her forehead, causing her to murmur incomprehensible words, leading him to chuckle. No matter how much time goes by he will always find her cute, all the way from her blushing red checks to her smile that only he can bring to her face- even her puckered eyebrows she made at times of anger. He loved all the adorable faces she made so much he made a secret scrapbook filled with so many expressions he caught her in the act of making with a camera, the rest are saved in his mind, never to be shown to anyone.

_"I can only surrender to you."_

Above them the stars shinned and the moon glowed, it reflected off one another as if they were bathing in their own shinning love. He loved the women in front of him more than life itself-in fact in a way she was his life.

•••

"Takumi-sama," a small voice came from behind. He brought his dear one's hand to his lips and kissed it before letting it go with a sad smile.

"Suzuna, I'm sorry I left you with the babysitting for such a silly matters." He turned around and face the young women holding hands with a with a tiny light brown hair and hazel eyed girl, her eyelids drooped from being so sleepy.

This brought a smile to the young woman's face. "I don't mind at all, we're family after all. And I love babysitting Akemi, she is such a well behaved child. Unlike my own..." The little girl yawned.

"Did you have fun at aunt Suzu's house?" He asked crouching down patting his daughter on the head.

Akemi nodded with a tiered smile. "Yeah but I like being with Papa and Mama better. I hate Kaito-kun and Kumi-chan." Her words made him frown, she was starting to take after her mother...

"_I hate you the most!"_

"Hate is not a nice word Akemi, and thanks again Suzuna, I don't know how I'll ever repay you for your services." He stood himself back up.

"As long as you keep loving my sister that's all I need as a payment."

He nodded and turned his head to catch a glimpse of his sleeping wife. "How can I not love her?"

This brought Suzuna to saddy laugh from pass memories."Well see you tomorrow Takumi-sama, you too Akemi. Say hello to my sister when she awakens-oh yeah, did you learn anything at the doctors today."

"It's a boy and will be due in September, Misaki has already came up with a name but she won't tell me. Anyway see you around Suzuna." They waved goodbye and Takumi took his daughters hand in his and whispered in her ear. "Want to go wake Mama, Akemi?"

His daughter nodded sleepy and walked over to her mother, keeping her hand around her father's. He held on tightly to the second most important person in his life.

"Mama, time to get up." Akemi said in a forced chippy voice, her mother moved slightly but did not wake up. "Papa why don't you try."

He smiled at his daughter and knelt down on the ground next to his dearest person. "Misaki," he whispered in her ear, still no luck. He placed his lips on her check, bring her eyes open, it works every time. She jumped at how close his face was to her, no many how many times he does this to her she always ended up startled.

"Mama, I'm home." Akemi said in a sing song voice and waved.

"Welcome home Akemi." She said with a sweet smile and looked up at her husband slightly embarrassed. "How long have been asleep for?"

"Pretty much our whole dates."

"I'm so sorry Takumi-kun I-"

"It's fine, you'll just have to make up for it tomorrow. Now lets go inside before Akemi falls asleep on us." He smiled at his daughter and picked her up in his arms, swinging her around his neck. "Hold on tight now."

Akemi giggled and did as he said. He grabbed a hold of his wife's hand, helping her up, and proceeded to play with the ring on her finger. It matched perfectly with the necklace he gave her so many years ago...

"_Dammit...can't you see how much I love you-you idiot!"_

_

* * *

This is the first chapter to my newest fanfiction. I tried to hint at the past events and conversations that I'll be writing about in future chapters (if that makes any sense.....haha..) Please leave comments and/or reviews, thanks :) Oh! And if you come up with any ideas on what I should write next don't hesitate to state them. ^.^ _


	2. White Rose Confession

Okay so this next chapter is based on the past when Misaki and Takumi are still in high school (2nd year, winter).  


* * *

She was a normal looking girl, brown hair and golden eyes, but when that rare smile came to her face, it sent Takumi's heart racing. And at that moment in the park close to her house came that rare exceptions. All he did was challenge her to an outrageous bet and her sour spirit lifted up when asked to find a white rose in the newly fallen snow.

"I found it!" In her hand was the fake white rose, Misaki smirked at her accomplishment. A wry smile came to Takumi's face, she was making his legs sway looking at him like that. The strange smile made her eyebrows pucker and caused her to look down at her snow covered shoes, in attempts to hide the redness.

_How can she be so cute?_

He took the rose from Misaki's hands and stuck it in her hair. "Do you know why I had you play this game Ayuzawa?"

"Because you want my hands to fall off from the cold?" She made fist with her red bare hands.

"I told you to take gloves but you didn't listen."

"How was I suppose to know you were going to have me dig in the snow like an idiot?"

Takumi took her hands in his, she tried to pull away but he refused to let go. "Ayuzawa, your hands are freezing," he tightened his grip around them, intertwining his fingers with hers, "do you know what white roses represent?"

"No idea..purity?"

"It can, but there is more to a white rose thanthat. For example," he raised her hands into the air and crossed Misaki's arms across her body making her to spin so she was no longer facing her. Takumi pulled her close to his body and placed his lips to her ear, "_security in secrets_. Your secrets will always be safe in my arms."

Misaki stood stiff and was unable to move away from him, her heart pounded in her ears. She felt strange- unable to gain the strength to hit him. "That's stupid. I don't get-"

Her words were cut off my his lips for less then a second. "_Silence-just actions_. White roses don't need words to express themselves. They are given as actions when words are unable to be spoken. Which kind of makes me think of someone I know."

"So _I_ am like white rose?"

"Not exactly, it's both of us. Like a white rose I hope I can become a worthy person to you. With innocents in hand I promise to become the gentleman you are looking for in a guy. I'll protect you no matter how far away I may be from you. Because as long as you keep this rose alive and close to your heart I will be their."

Misaki was lost in thought and it took her a long time before she was able to speak again. "But the rose is fake. It can't die."

"I know." He released her from his arms.

"That's still stupid...but very..sweet." She took the flower out of her hair and played with the fabric petals. "Can I ask you a question?"

Takumi nodded staring down at her. "Anything."

"Where _are_ you going? You said '_no matter how far away I am from you'.._tell me where you are going, Usui."

His eyes went dull. "No where, I'm just speaking in metaphor. Now come on, lets go back to your house for coffee."

_Usui...you idiot.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :) comments and reviews would be awesome  
_


End file.
